fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Voltage Tetsucabra
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis |weaknesses = Earth |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Voltage Tetsucabra is a Variant of Tetsucabra styled after the Variants found in Monster Hunter Explore. It utilizes electricity and giant batteries in battle as opposed to boulders. Physiology Voltage Tetsucabra has a black, yellow, and azure body as opposed to the vanilla Tetsucabra's orange, indigo, and cream colouration. Its main body and forelegs are black, and its tusks, underbelly, and hind legs are azure. It has a large yellow Mohawk on its head, and the end of its tail is yellow as well. Grey tape lines its sides, and the top of its spine and ribcage are exposed. Its eyes are magenta in colouration and are scarred. Ecology Voltage Tetsucabra is a strange variation of Tetsucabra that can be found traversing the Tower in search of its favourite food, which are gigantic batteries that can occasionally be found lying around the area. It is unclear how those batteries got there, but if there's one thing experts are sure about, it's that the toad developed insulated skin along with special organs designed to store and release electricity so it wouldn't injure itself whenever it ate them and could use the contents as a weapon against attackers, respectively. Due to its bizarre appearance, ranging from the tape found on its sides to its unusual colouration, some witnesses have suggested that the toad is either undead or an artificial lifeform, and many have stated that it was made the way it is by a mad scientist who wished to start a zombie apocalypse and planned on using the toad to hold off anyone who tried to stop him from doing so, but there's currently no evidence that proves these claims. Its saliva acts as a neurotoxin as opposed to an adhesive, paralyzing hunters on contact as opposed to reducing their stamina, and this is also believed to be the result of its battery-laden diet. Behavior Like the standard species, Voltage Tetsucabra is highly aggressive and territorial, attacking and eating anything that draws near. Abilities Voltage Tetsucabra can utilize electricity in battle. As opposed to using boulders as weapons like the vanilla species does, it instead uses giant batteries that deal Thunder damage. Habitat Voltage Tetsucabra can be found in the Tower. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,000 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,200 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 56 (Cut), 56 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tusk: 42 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Torso: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Front Legs: 45 (Cut), 42 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Back Legs: 42 (Cut), 42 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail: 36 (Cut), 36 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Tail (Inflated): 80 (Cut), 80 (Impact), 85 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 15 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Tusk = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Torso = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail (Inflated) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars Voltage Tetsucabra does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Voltage Tetsucabra uses the same attacks as the standard Tetsucabra, but with some notable differences. * The standard species' boulders are replaced with giant batteries that deal Thunder damage and inflict Thunderblight. * Voltage Tetsucabra has electricity surrounding it whenever it charges or jumps, dealing Thunder damage along with Thunderblight. * Voltage Tetsucabra's globule spit inflicts Paralysis instead of Fatigue. * Its jump attack releases a large shockwave that inflicts medium damage. If it successfully uses a battery in battle, it will immediately jump into the air, causing lightning bolts to fall all over the area before it lands. These lightning bolts inflict high damage along with Thunderblight. Weapons Long Sword Wii Remote --> Wii Remote+ --> Wii Remote G Sword and Shield Art Supplies --> Art Supplies+ --> Art Supplies G Hammer Suitcase --> Suitcase+ --> Suitcase G Hunting Horn Boom Box --> Boom Box+ --> Boom Box G Light Bowgun Party Popper --> Party Popper+ --> Party Popper G Heavy Bowgun Piggy Bank --> Piggy Bank+ --> Piggy Bank G Carves Voltage Tetsucabra has the same carves as the standard species, but defeating it grants you an item called the Toad's Battery, which allows you to create a line of weapons modeled after those found in Battleground Z. Low-Rank Breakable Parts Voltage Tetsucabra has the same breakable parts as the vanilla species. Quests Event Quests Trivia * Voltage Tetsucabra is based on Voltoad, a boss from a downloadable game for the 3DS's Streetpass Mii Plaza program called Battleground Z. * Defeating Voltage Tetsucabra unlocks a line of Battleground Z-themed weapons, all of which share the exact same names as their inspirations. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Explore Variant Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster